The First Anniversary
by Gillingham
Summary: It's a year after their wedding. Brandon and Marianne feel like a little time on their own and take a little trip. /Thank you DrEvil818 for the idea - my S&S well was running dry... Cheers! G. Oh, and apologies ahead, I've just typed this out, no proper checks have been made for typing or lg./
1. Chapter 1

The First Anniversary: Chapter 1

"Dearest?" Brandon asked casually from behind his magazine. He was in bed, waiting for Marianne to undress and join him.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking I should go check on one of my fishing lodges soon. Would you like to come with me?" Brandon was still posing his question as casually as he could, as if it was just a thought that popped into his head then and there. The truth was that he had devised a complete plan around this seemingly casual question and her response now would trigger his plan of operations – one way or another.

Some days ago he had started to think about ways of surprising his beautiful wife on their wedding anniversary. Once or twice she had mentioned it. Not in a way as to fish for something from him, but she had been a little prone to summing up the past year they had had together. Probably not the least because of the miscarriage ordeal on her part paired with Elinor's happy delivery. Marianne was absolutely besotted with her little niece an Brandon could tell that his wife's mind was now very much set on having children of her own. There was no denying he was keen on a child, or children, too. It had taken some time but he could honestly say now that he had come round to accept and believe that there was no particular danger in them trying for pregnancy again. Despite the scare and the incredibly sad loss, the doctor had assured them that while there always was an element of risk, it was no greater or smaller with them than with any other average couple. Elinor's beautiful child had given them new hope and courage. Him in particular.

The last time the pregnancy had been one that they had hoped for, but had not exactly planned for. Since then, the miscarriage, after they had resumed marital relations they had both been very aware of the potential outcome of their activities and they were both (there was no denying it) always vigilant for any signs of pregnancy. Whilst in most ways everything was well and good between them, Brandon was also just a little worried that they might just be stressing a little too much about the chances of pregnancy. He had decided that it would probably do them good to step out from their usual circles for a little bit and just be together. No babies, no staff around, no Marianne's mother or Mrs Jennings giving Marianne's waistline inquisitive looks.

Hence, the fishing lodge. He would take her there and there would be absolutely no one else there. No staff, not even a game keeper. It wasn't unusual for him to go on his own, but to take one's wife along would raise a few eyebrows for certain. He could only hope now that Marianne was game, so to speak.

"When were you thinking of going?" Marianne asked, still brushing her hair out.

"Oh… I hadn't a definite time in mind, but it should be soon. I haven't checked up on the place for a while and I like to do it myself instead of sending someone. It could be nice, just you and me." He tried to still keep his answer casual. Marianne still had adventure in her and if he understood her at all she would find the prospect of "sneaking off" with him appealing. Ever since their courting there had been a special lure in "sneaking off" as they called it. They had stolen moments together by taking a stroll here and another there in a way that allowed them to steal a kiss or two away from prying eyes. Once they married there was no longer any need to sneak off as such, but the game had remained and it was something of a turn on for them both. Brandon was now banking on Marianne not being able to resist the temptation and the chance of a little adventure.

"Just the two of us, did you say?" Marianne asked, and Brandon could hear the playful casual tone she put on. The game was on: they were sneaking off for a bit.

"Yes, I usually go by myself, but I think I'd miss you too much," he replied.

Marianne now climbed into the bed with him and snuggled close to him. He put his magazine away and pulled his wife close to him, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Do you think we could go there for our anniversary?" Marianne then asked in almost a whisper, as if she could hardly bear thinking of such an exciting prospect. Brandon bit himself steadily in the cheek so as not to laugh: this was going better then he had dared to hope!

"Hmm. Don't see why not – but are you sure? I thought you'd want to celebrate here? Maybe have your mother and sisters over?" he played innocent. His Marianne was not one for such events. And perhaps he was also right about how she was feeling about the baby prospects. On one had there was Elinor's gorgeous little girl and on the other there was all the expectation and attention from her mother and anyone else passing. It was a lot of pressure and stress.

"Oh, they won't mind. What's it to them anyways, our wedding anniversary? I like the idea of spending it on our own." Marianne pondered, her hand starting to chart his familiar chest as she was saying this.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it dear? Just the two of us. The lodge is perfectly comfortable, if you don't mind that we'll have to do the heating and a bit of cooking? I'll have Mrs Dobson pack us something convenient that will see us through a couple of days, shall I?" Brandon outlined a little plan for them, as if he'd just thought of this, and allowed his hand to start roaming over her shoulder and down her side towards her hip. Beautiful, naked hip.

Marianne was smiling broadly. Just the two of them and absolutely no one else around. She had become accustomed to a small household after she and her family had left Norland Park. At first it had been odd, but quite quickly Mother, Elinor, Marianne and Margaret had learned to be almost if not fully self-sufficient. They had a housekeeper and a servant, but they pitched in the best they could as well. After marrying Christopher she had no complaints, but still sometimes felt quite odd for not being so free to spend time absolutely alone when Christopher was out and about. There was always someone around.

"Excellent, let's do it!" she exclaimed. "I'll take some books with me so you can do your fishing and I'll read."

And so it was decided. Brandon had to work hard to keep his smiles to himself on this matter when he nudged Marianne on to her back and stopped all conversation by claiming her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Anniversary: Chapter 2

Everything they needed for the two nights they were going to spend at the fishing lodge were fitted into four saddle bags and the couple took off in the early morning of their wedding anniversary on horseback. The sun had barely made an appearance, and Marianne was still stifling yawns. Somehow Christopher was more used to early mornings, perhaps because of the army. Marianne decided, however, to make more of an effort to get out of bed early from time to time: the morning was beautiful!

The sun was still low but its light was already a promise of a beautiful day coming. The fields were covered in a thin veil of mist after the night, and morning dew was still present. The air even smelled different and somehow its coolness did not bother Marianne at all. Birds were starting to make noise in the trees but apart from that the only sounds came from the hooves of their horses. These weren't the fastest of Christopher's horses, but Marianne didn't mind: they had all the time in the world, and she'd rather a slower, level-headed horse each than one of his fresher and more frisk ones. Like the one that had spooked and thrown him off in the middle of nowhere soon after their wedding.

Gods! That was nearly a year ago! Marianne shivered again at the thought of nearly losing him so soon after finally marrying. He was on his horse just a few paces ahead of her and she admired his silhouette against the pale morning light. She found him very attractive anyways, but on a horse he was absolutely stunning. Something about the combined power and elegance of him and his horse, and then his gentle control over the beautiful animal just made her hear flutter and her insides summersault. She could have lost him!

Brandon realised his wife had stayed behind and he turned in his saddle a little, reaching out with his hand for her to grab it and come back alongside. They were not talking about anything now, but the silence was not empty. He loved this feeling he could have with her when there was no need to fill the air with conversation yet they were very closely connected, sharing the moment and the space in this moment.

They carried on, side by side, holding hands for a while longer. Marianne's expression was peaceful, even content, but Brandon could see she was deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, dearest?" He asked quietly after a while. Marianne looked at him and smiled.

"It's just with today, I find myself summing up the year again," she started, took a breath to organise her thoughts a little, and then elaborated:

"I was so nervous a year ago. I couldn't wait for us to be married, as you know. I was sick and tired of having to wait and finally the day came and it was time to step into something new. With you, my love. So many things happened before we got there, but also since. I was just thinking of you when you came off your horse, how frightened I was I would lose you so soon after finally becoming your wife. And then…well… then the baby. Losing the baby. It made you so miserable and I didn't know how to be there for you..:"

"Darling, please, you were there for me in every way possible and I was as miserable for the baby as I was for you. We were both so looking forward to it. But we cannot explain the ways of God or nature. I hope you are not feeling bad for me anymore? I have started to accept that sometimes we can only take what comes and try and learn from it."

"Learn?" Marianne asked.

"If that is the right term for it. What I mean is that there is only so much we can do. Our lives and bodies are more than what we can command or demand, and that little life was not strong enough to join us. The only part of any of this that we can control is our own conduct. I still want to apologise to you for the way I pulled away. I convinced myself that it was within my powers to protect you from anything happening to you again, but that's really not true. I have learned that much. I can protect you by not giving you my feistiest horse, or making sure you are warm and cared for. But I can't really protect you from life." Brandon had given the matter a lot of thought in the recent weeks, as well.

"No, I suppose you're right. And I can't stop life from happening no matter how I worry about you," Marianne concluded, giving his hand a squeeze. They smiled at each other, never taking their eyes off each other and trusting their placid horses to keep to the road.

"But, enough of these sombre thoughts!" Marianne then pulled herself together, determined to cheer the mood up. They were, after all off to spend a few days all on their own, away from everyone and everything. Brandon laughed at her declaration of cheer – it was probably impossible even for her to keep her bubbly nature under wraps very long these days.

"Are you quite ready to rough it out with me?" Brandon asked. She seemed to be very excited to go away with him and not really have the usual comforts around. Little did she know, he mused to himself, but worked hard at maintaining a neutral face.  
"Oh, it's going to be lovely!" She rejoiced, and commanded her horse to a light trot so as to get her there faster.


	3. Chapter 3

The First Anniversary: Chapter 3

It was close to three in the afternoon when Brandon and Marianne finally arrived at the lodge. Brandon was curious to see if his instructions had been followed properly: there should be no outward sign of his surprise. He had been growing more and more nervous as they had come closer and closer to his lodge. Was everything ready? Would Marianne like his surprise? Now he was worried that she was so set on "roughing it out" all on their own that what he had in place for her would be a disappointment!

"Is this it?" she asked with a wide smile and excitement in her voice. Brandon simply smiled at her for the affirmative.

"It's wonderful!" Marianne exclaimed and tapped on her horse's sides to get her to walk the final distance just a little faster. Brandon caught up with her – it wouldn't do to let her burst in any old how. This was all carefully planned.

"Let's stretch our legs a little, my sweet," he suggested as he went to help her down from her horse. It had been a long day of riding and even he felt it in his bones. He was a little worried she'd be sore and very tired by now.

Not waiting to let her have a chance to decline his offer, he guided her towards the stream not far off the lodge. Marianne was so busy admiring everything that it clearly did not register with her how he was manoeuvring her about. Her excitement with the place pleased Brandon no end and he was already making plans of making a trip to this place a tradition for them. For the place truly was beautiful, and one he used to came to on his own quite a bit when he felt he needed solitude and some solace for his soul. The lodge was not very large, but could be made very comfortable if staff was brought in to look after running it. There was room for small band of house staff, a stable for several horses and plenty of bedrooms.

Brandon's father and brother had made formal occasions out of coming here with other gentlemen to actually fish and entertain, but Brandon himself had rarely brought anyone here. Sir John Middleton, of course, but even with him they had come without staff. He wasn't now unhappy about introducing the place to Marianne. She was solace to his soul, and the peace and quiet of this place could only enhance their bond to each other, he was sure of that. Perhaps, one day, they could come here as a family – bring their children along.

The entrance to the edge of the stream was lined with glorious English trees that the afternoon sun filtered through as if they were looking at a picture in a story book. Water was moving steadily around some of the stones still visible. Earlier in the year the stream swelled considerably, but right now the water was sparkling all silver and gold in the sunlight right in its intended bed.

"It's so beautiful here, Christopher," Marianne said again as they stood by the water's edge. Brandon mumbled something in the affirmative but his eyes were fixed on her.

Some strands of her curling hair had come loose from her bun during the ride and that glorious afternoon sun was now filtering through her hair as well, enveloping her in its golden halo as if it was she herself glowing and radiating light. His odd response got her to turn to look at him and she was immediately drawn in by his mesmerized look.

"You are so beautiful, Marianne," he managed to say, very quietly. He put his hands either side of her face and ever so gently stroked her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Then he could not hold back any longer and leaned down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, but it lingered and craved for her attention – attention she was all too happy to give. Yet even that moment of bliss had to be interrupted by the simple need for oxygen. The depth of emotion in that simple moment had taken both by surprise and as they parted they wordlessly acknowledged this, then saw its funnier side and chuckled.

"Shall we have a look inside?" Brandon then suggested, stroking her loose strands of hair back a little from her face. Marianne nodded and he tucked her hand on his arm, guiding her back to the lodge.

"When were you last here? I mean, has anyone been here for a while?" she asked as they walked.

"It's been well over a year since I came here. Some time before our wedding. I think I sent someone over once to have a look," Brandon explained. Marianne was picturing rooms full of furniture under dust-sheets and the first part of the evening spent clearing some space for eating and changing a bed for them to sleep in. Or not sleep, if she would have her way with her darling husband.

It was at this point that he struggled with the lock a little and then opened the door. What met Marianne took her breath away: not a single dust sheet in sight, but a perfectly clean and beautiful entrance hall with lots of fresh flowers on all surfaces.

"Christopher, what is this…" she started, but her husband did not let her linger there.

"Come through!" he encouraged and with a boyish grin on his face practically dragged her through one of the doors.

He guided her in, and when she was able to take in everything there, she could not hold back a joyful tear or two: more flowers, a beautiful sunny room and all her nearest and dearest waiting for her!

"Mother, Margaret, Elinor!" Marianne gasped. Yes, she had been perfectly happy and excited about the idea of spending the day alone with Christopher, but she was also very close to her mother and sisters and any celebration could only be added to if they were present.

"Congratulations to you both," Mrs Dashwood started, and hugged her daughter with Marianne's sisters in close procession. Edward Ferrars stood in the background but stepped closer to shake hands and congratulate the Colonel and Marianne.

"Christopher – how…" Marianne couldn't quite put the pieces together.

"I know I sold you this little trip as something a bit simple and away from everything, but darling I simply could not let you have this day without seeing your family." Brandon explained. Marianne pressed herself tightly against him, her face against his chest, mumbling something." Brandon had to chuckle.

"Darling, I can't quite work out what you're saying," he had to explain as he lifted her chin up so she'd face him. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling so he was able to let out the worried breath that had been lodged in his chest ever since they had approached the lodge.

"I said I cannot believe how lovely you are," Marianne repeated, making Christopher and everyone laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

The First Anniversary: Chapter 4

It had taken Christopher Brandon some convincing to get Mrs Dashwood to think his little surprise was as good one and worth doing. She was not so much against having to get up at a crack of dawn to get into the carriage that was to take her and her two other daughters to Brandon's fishing lodge, but more the worry that Marianne would not think seeing her and the others so much of a treat. Not after everything. Mrs Dashwood had not been blind to the anxiousness in her middle daughter after her miscarriage.

Brandon had not given up. When Marianne thought he was out and about seeing to his estate he had ridden over to Barton Cottage no less than three times to talk about his plan.

"Please, Mrs Dashwood, Marianne will be over the moon with seeing you there, I know it."

"She sees us all the time as it is!" Mrs Dashwood had protested.

"Certainly that is true. But the bond between you all is so close and precious that having you there when she does not expect it will make her very happy. If you were to come, it means that I can take her somewhere new without having to travel for very long, I will stay there with her on our own for a bit just so that she can rest a little and perhaps put some distance between everything that has happened. But to do that by celebrating the anniversary first with everyone she cares about will be the best thing." Brandon had explained to Mrs Dashwood at length.

Eventually she had come round. Perhaps this was a good thing: celebrate together, the whole family, then leave her with her loving husband to have a little breather. Brandon had then explained the plan. Mrs Dashwood and Margaret would need to be ready extremely early on the morning of the anniversary so that Brandon's man could come and collect them in a carriage. They'd have to leave before sunrise, but with any luck they'd have some moonlight and Brandon's man would come prepared with lanterns. He would pick a docile horse for Marianne so that they'd make leisurely pace a little later form Delaford. Another one of Brandon's men would escort Mr and Mrs Ferrars and their baby. As it turned out, Brandon had had no problems at all convincing Mrs Ferrars of his plan – not even with having to travel with the baby!

The guests would arrive at Brandon's lodge some time before Brandon and Marianne, and would hide there. An early dinner would be arranged as well, and soon after the guests would have to make their journey back – again, partly in the dark. Brandon apologised profusely for the abruptness: there simply wasn't quite enough room at the lodge for a comfortable overnight stay despite all its convenience and comforts in the reception areas. It really had only ever intended for a small gathering of outdoors minded men.

The dinner had been a treat. The party had shared their memories of the wedding and all things leading to it, sharing also the deep appreciation they had for each other. This was not, by far, the only time this group of people had gathered on their own over dinner or tea, but something about the place, the sense of isolation and privacy the lodge provided, gave them all a sense of heightened closeness and intimacy. More things were said more openly – more affection shared and shown. Even Margaret felt more included than normally, and she felt she was considered more an equal than before. True, she was still the youngest, but she was no longer a mere child.

Brandon's plan had worked to perfection. Marianne would still get her quiet little getaway, but not without the blessings from her nearest and dearest. The whole family had now had an opportunity to acknowledge the difficulties and stresses from the past year and to reassure each other of the silent promise they clearly had made after the death of Mr Dashwood: they would always look after each other.

When the carriages took off from the lodge, leaving just Marianne and Christopher behind to wave goodbye, it was already late afternoon. Earlier in the week Brandon's staff had been coming and going to the lodge to clean it up a little and to bring in suitable provisions. The main bedroom had been rearranged to suit a married couple and more of Marianne's personal affects had been discreetly brought in the day before so that she had a few more warm things to wear.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now, Mrs Brandon," Christopher said as he reached his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Marianne smiled at him.

"I still cannot believe you arranged for all that!

"So long as you don't mind."

"Mind? How could I mind," Marianne assured him.

"Well… I did try and convince you that there would not be anyone else here…" he explained, in a way knowing the day had been a success, but still just a little unsure.

"Christopher, love, I thought that was perfect. I know I said I wouldn't miss anyone, but when I saw them here I realised that I would have missed my sisters and my mother had I now seen them. I feel so much better for celebrating with them a little." Marianne explained, and continued:

"Mind, that was probably as much as I needed with them. I love them to bits but I also love my husband to bits and I've been looking forward to having him all to myself since the crack of dawn."

Marianne's smile was now mischievous and Christopher couldn't help but laugh. He had enjoyed the day, but had also had his eye on a particular part of the day for private celebration – he certainly had married the most compatible woman possible! Her arms had found their way around his neck and the two now met half way for a long, exploring kiss. Happiness filled Christopher's heart: despite everything, they were together and here to take pleasure in each other's company. To share their lives with each other and one day, he was sure, they would that to that equation and have one or more little ones running around Delaford.

"What have you got planned for the evening, dearest?" Marianne then asked when they broke for air.

"Well, I was wondering if I could persuade you to have a little swim with me. I feel I need a dip in the stream," he suggested in a tone that left little to Marianne's imagination as to what else such a swim might involve.

"Sounds perfect," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the stream with playful excitement.

Brandon laughed. He knew she'd be game for this. There was not another soul here and he planned to not only enjoy the company of his wife but also enjoy_ her___while making sure she thoroughly enjoyed herself. He'd been enough of a fool with everything already and what better time to try and redeem himself than their wedding anniversary.

They reached the stream and immediately Marianne set to work with Brandon's waistcoat buttons. He shed his coat and loosened his cravat, toeing off his boots as they worked together, laughing and stealing kisses where they could. As she started on his shirt, he couldn't help himself from having a little more of a feel of her. Brandon started to collect the hem of her dress in his hands until he could slip his hands underneath, onto her thighs. He started to caress her thighs with hot, demanding palms, gradually moving up until he could reach her buttocks and pull her tightly against his hips. He was already hard for her.

Marianne gasped. It didn't surprise her that he was so turned on, no. She gasped as she realised just how turned on she had become in a manner of short moments. Or perhaps she had been on her way to this state ever since he'd first brought up the topic of coming here on their own? She ignored loosening his shirt for a moment and wrapped her arms around his neck for another heated kiss. His hands kept kneading her buttocks in the most delightful and arousing manner and she could not help but whimper in her growing desire for her husband.

Then, suddenly, he seemed to disappear from her arms and Marianne almost lost her balance when the man she had been holding just simply evaporated from her arms. But before she had a chance to process the situation any further she realised she hadn't lost her mind: he'd just dropped down onto his knees, never letting go of her backside but now diving under her dress! The anticipation of what was coming was enough to make Marianne shiver.

The demanding hands let go of her buttocks in order to peel off her underwear. It all started to come down, his hot mouth following downwards on every inch of skin that was revealed in the wake of the clothing. She supported herself on his shoulders now as she helped him undress her and step out of the underwear. As soon as her legs were no longer restricted by the underwear he nudged her to take a wider stance, giving him better access. She moaned when his journey back up towards her core stared with his mouth on her inner thigh, first one, then the other, making its way up so slowly it was pure torture.

Marianne kept one hand on his shoulder but gathered her hems up in the other: it wouldn't do to let him run out of air down there now that he was working her into such fever of desire. Her legs were trembling and for a fleeting moment she worried if she would be able to stay upright if he kept this up. But he would keep it up and Marianne became determined to enjoy it fully and see what he had planned.

She moaned out loud when finally his mouth found her nether lips, slipping his tongue between the folds, kissing her hot core as fervently as he had kissed her mouth just a moment ago. The moan simply had to go on when she felt one hand again grabbing a hold of her buttock and the other finding its way between her legs, stroking her inner thigh slowly until the tips of his fingers found her core as well. His mouth and tongue working on her sensitive tip and his fingers slowly entering her core had her breathing hard and she had to shuffle her legs even further apart to give him better access: she desperately needed more!

Her husband could read her so well now. He knew she needed more and started to move faster, using his mouth and tongue more firmly, pumping his fingers into her hot and wet canal stronger and faster. How he loved her taste and how she felt! And more than anything, he loved to hear her in this state of arousal. He, such an unlikely choice for someone as lovely as Marianne, was making her feel like this. Making her want him as much as this!

Marianne knew she could hold back no more and with an unrestricted wail of pleasure she crashed over the threshold and her orgasm overtook every conscious thought she might have had. Her legs nearly gave away but her Christopher was nothing if not amazing and somehow he managed to wrap his arms around her, still partly under her dress, and hold her just enough to keep her upright.

It took her some moments to breath normally again. Well, breath at all! She was still panting, as was he, when he emerged from under her dress again. His hair was all messed up and he was sweaty, her juices still glistening on his chin. His smile was the most glorious thing for her to see and the couple simply stood there a moment, holding each other gazes and smiling at each other – she standing up, hands on his shoulders, he on his knees in the ground, arms around her bottom.

"Dear Lord, Christopher, that was something else!" she finally whispered.

"I have been dreaming of that all day," he confessed, and they had to laugh again.

"I think I need some cooling down after that. Care to help me with this dress?" she then suggested. She had not forgotten how hard he had been against her just some moments ago, but perhaps she could do something about that in a moment. After all, he would have to take his trousers off now if he intended to go into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

The First Anniversary: Chapter 5

Marianne turned around so that Christopher could help her out of her dress. He wasted no time and quite quickly she was standing in the cooling afternoon air in absolutely nothing that she wasn't born with. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him, planting loving kisses on the back of her neck and on her shoulder. She leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder and enjoyed his scent when she turned her head to his neck. His hands roamed her frame, cupping a breast, ghosting over her mound, pulling her hips back so her behind pressed harder against his front. Against his hard member.

Their love making had taken on a new lingering rhythm. The first heat of being alone had been satisfied even though Christopher Brandon was not quite sure how long he could last without spontaneously combusting. He ground his pelvis against her behind and let out a low sound that Marianne could only describe as a growl. Despite her orgasm just moments ago, she too was heating up again. Only this time she wanted to give him release, too.

She turned in his arms and without breaking their rhythm she applied a new determination to get him out of his clothes. She pushed his shirt and waistcoat off his shoulders and promptly went to work on his trousers. Christopher allowed her to do as she pleased, he was in no position to argue and had no desire to argue. He wanted to feel her skin on his skin. He watched in awe of her beauty as she pushed his trousers down and lowered herself to her knees as she did so. Just like he had done moments ago, she directed him to lift first one foot, then the other so that she could get his trousers off him completely. He placed his hands on her shoulders lightly. Perhaps a little for support but more just to confirm to himself with one more sense that she truly was there.

His erection was nothing if not joyous for being released from his trousers. It bobbed in the air, twitching a little in excitement, waiting for beautiful things to come. It was not disappointed: Marianne cupped Christopher's testicles in one hand while wrapping her fingers around the shaft with the other. She kept her eyes on him, he looked back, breathing deeper and deeper but not able to say a word. The way she looked in this late afternoon sun, outdoors in the long grass by the water holding his sensitive cock was beyond anything he had managed to dream. She was glorious! And then she moved her hand on his shaft and his brain went blank. His head tilted back and he moaned as she continued her strokes and only with great effort he managed not to come there and then when he felt her mouth on him.

"Marianne…" he moaned, not sure what he was wanting to say. Her hot, wet mouth on him, stroking and sucking lightly, her tongue stroking the sensitive underside of the head made him grab tighter onto her shoulder. As she established a rhythm he pushed the fingers of one hand into her hair, not guiding her head but simply following her movement as she took him into her mouth over and over again. Soon it was becoming all overwhelming. He wanted to push and move but did not want to ram into her mouth. It was not something either of them particularly enjoyed. Marianne must have read his mind.

"Christopher," she started as she pulled her mouth off him. She was so excited again, her core throbbing with the need of having him in her.

"Darling… You have me so close…" he mumbled and looked down. Her whole expression was one of want and desire.  
"Christopher I want you. Now…" she whispered letting go of him and lowering herself on her back on the grass. He needed no further encouragement or instruction as to how she wanted him, and he lowered himself on his knees on the grass again between her spread legs.

He only needed to lean forward, supporting his weight on one arm, using his other hand to guide himself in. They both moaned, or he may have produced more of a grunt than a moan, and the moment he was fully in they were both breathing hard and had to take a moment to settle. Neither wanted this to be over too soon.

Marianne wrapped her arms around him as he lowered himself to rest on his elbows. Their mouths found each others', then his kisses trailed over her jaw to her neck and down to her breasts. Marianne was beginning to squirm with need. She loved everything he did, but she was getting desperate for him to move and so she locked her ankles together behind his buttocks and pulled his pelvis even more towards her. The slight movement was enough to get Christopher to lose his self control.

Had there been anyone on the porch of the lodge, all they would have seen in the long grass behind the sloping verge of the stream was some grass swaying and the odd glimpse of Marianne's feet or the Colonel's buttock, perhaps his back. But they would have heard their shared moands, whimpers, grunts and wails. Brandon picked up the speed at Marianne's urging. They were sweaty and out of breath as his thrusts became faster and harded by the moment. His pelvis ground to her mound, stimulating her even further and then he felt her come undone: she tightened around her, gripping him in spasms, her fingers dug into his shoulders and her legs pulled him to her harder. The sound she made was music to his ears and seeing how she shattered was the final straw to make him come as well. A few almost erratic thrusts accompanied by his low growl finished him off.

It took them some time before neither regained any ability to move. Christopher had slumped on top of Marianne, keeping his weight off her a little bit only because he'd already been on his elbows. Her legs had now released him for the most part, but her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders. Gradually their breathing eased and Christopher regained the presence of mind to slip off her, pulling his now soft member out of her. It was always a little sad to lose that ultimate intimacy. Wrapping his arms around her now, he pulled Marianne half on top of him on the grass. Goodness knows what they'd done to her back grinding against wild grass like that, so he'd make sure not to make her suffer it any more.

"Everything alright, dearest?" she asked him then.

"Oh yes… Everything is perfect, my love." He replied, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. They stayed there, spread boneless on the wild grass on the stream verge for a good while, watching the light clouds in the blue sky above them, enjoying this moment of perfection. At some point Christopher Brandon made a mental note to himself to make this a tradition. Even when they had children, and he was certain they would, he would make an effort to bring his wonderful wife here for a few days on their own. But now, it was time to bathe a little in the stream before the afternoon turned into evening. There were many more things he hoped to do with his wife later on, but that would have to wait for the bedroom.

The End


End file.
